fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mini Battle
A Mini Battle is a short battle with an enemy in many Nintendo games, mainly Mario games. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Mini Battles originated from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and its remake Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, where a Yoshi will fight a Bandit in one of four battles, either Throwing Balloons, Popping Balloons, Watermelon Seed Spitting Contest, and Gather Coins. They are fought in certain levels after a Yoshi gets a key to the Bonus Game shack. Later, they can be played on the level selection screen. In Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort, if the player goes to the left door, and defeats the Chain Chomp inside of it, they will find a secret door. A Hint Block in this room will say the following: This is Top Secret so LISTEN UP! On the Level Selection screen, hold SELECT and press X, X, Y, B and A!! (This code is changed to L, L, B, A and R in Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3) If the player does so, a screen will pop up listing all the Mini Battles, along with a 2-player version (removed in Super Mario Advance 3) of Watermelon Seed Spitting Contest and a 4-button Throwing Balloons mode. In single-player, Throwing Balloons can either be played so that a 4-button or 6-button combination (indicated by the icon) is required to throw the balloon. ''Yoshi's New Island 2 Surprisingly, Mini Battles reappear in ''Yoshi's New Island 2 after 25 years of absence. Due to the fact that no Bonus Shacks in the levels, they were now activated on the map screen after the Yoshis/Birdos touch the one of the Bandits that sometimes wondered on the map, similar to the Enemy Courses from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. There, a Yoshi or a Birdo must fight with a Bandit to award some lives/items. The multiplayer versions of all the Mini Battles are also return, and can be unlocked by collecting all the Character Coins in a world. Again, the second player controls the Bandit. ''Crayon Mario 2: The Legend of the Time Flower'' In the RPG game called Crayon Mario 2: The Legend of the Time Flower for the Nintendo Gamecube, Mario will fight a Bandit named Snatch in one of six battles: Popping Balloons, Gather Coins, Breath-Holding Contest, Balloon Toss, Mine Kart Race, and Fireball Shooters. They are fought in certain areas in the first six Chapters after a partner joined Mario's team. Unlike Yoshi's Island, they can be played on the title screen rather than a map screen. In the single-player, the Mini Battles costs 20 coins to play. Mini Battles also have 2-player modes (which were removed in Mario's Greatest Collection for the Wii.) in the same fashion as Yoshi's Island, with four of them are Fireball Shooters, Gather Coins, Breath-Holding Contest, and Balloon Toss. In Chapter 7, if the player goes to the left door, and defeats the Giga Clubba boss inside of it, they will find a secret door. A note in this room will say the following: This is the secret room, and don't tell anyone! On the title screen, press Y, Y, A, Z, and B! (This code is changed to 1, 1, B, A, and 2 in Mario's Greatest Collection.) ''Yoshi's Island Omega Mini Battles reappear in the remake of ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island Omega. ''Jenny Mini Battles also appeared in ''Jenny, where they mark their first non-Mario appearances. In here, Jenny will fight an alien called "V" in one of four battles, either Double Dash! (a refrence to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!), Balloon Flight (a homage to Balloon Fight), Hard Fight, and Bounce Ball. ''Kirby's Rainbow Island Mini Battles make an another non-Mario appearances in ''Kirby's Rainbow Island, where Kirby has to fight Meta Knight in the series of five battles. Their names are unknown. Category:Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Category:Minigames